1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating methods, and particularly to a coating method for forming a pattern on a workpiece, for example, a case of a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal or metal oxide coatings can be applied to a predetermined area of a workpiece by physical vapor deposition (PVD) methods or chemical vapor deposition (CVD) methods. A shielding sheet covers the non-predetermined area so the metal or metal oxide materials will only be coated on the predetermined area. However, the disadvantage of using PVD or CVD methods only is the shielding sheet is usually too thick; some metal or metal oxide coatings may be deposited on the edges of the shielding sheet and on the edges of the predetermined area. Therefore, the edges of the predetermined area may be blurred, and the thickness of the coat may not be uniform.
What is needed, therefore, is a coating method for forming pattern on workpiece, which can overcome the above shortcomings.